


香水

by annerice



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annerice/pseuds/annerice
Summary: 香水梗的00Q杀人不偿命 不要跟作者聊三观 作者混乱邪恶没三观





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 香水梗的00Q  
> 杀人不偿命 不要跟作者聊三观 作者混乱邪恶没三观

邦德在接到任务的时候十分怀疑地看着M：“MI6什么时候接了保镖的工作？难道我们已经穷到要特工去照顾富人家的孩子来贴补家用了吗？”  
“再强调一遍，不是富人家的孩子，是一位非常重要的长官的女儿。”M坐在桌子后面对面前这位非常忿忿不平的特工说道。  
“高官也是有钱人。”  
“double o seven，”M站起来，非常严肃地对他说道，“伦敦现在已经有四位年轻女士出事，凶手至今没有找到，所以你不要掉以轻心觉得这是个简单的任务。”  
邦德在心里默默地翻了个白眼，最终还是乖乖领了任务离开了M的办公室。  
现在，他需要去Q branch取他的装备。邦德不明白当一个保镖需要什么装备，就算是一把水果刀照顾那位千金小姐也是足够了的。  
在到达Q branch的时候Q已经摆好了为他准备的装备，现在正抱着马克杯电脑前坐着。  
“你似乎每次都能预感到我的到来，”邦德走到Q面前，“你是一直在盯着监控器吗？”  
邦德凑过去想看看Q在电脑前看什么，令他惊讶的是Q既不是在看监视器也不是在研究新的小玩意，他居然在看《汉尼拔》。  
“我以为你从不看这种东西？”邦德饶有兴趣地坐到桌子上，西裤被绷紧，露出一截袜子。  
“你觉得他们两个最后去哪里了？”Q没应他那一句，兀自问道。  
邦德想了下明白过来他是在问最后汉尼拔和威尔去了哪。  
“如果活下来的话也许一起去了哪里继续生活了吧，可能某个不容易被发现的北欧国家或者热带的小岛？嚣张一点的话没准又回来了呢，毕竟食物源不能断。”邦德开着冷冰冰的玩笑，见Q没笑，也没在意，走过去开始检查自己这次任务的装备。  
黑色的盒子里摆着一把枪，邦德拿了起来，发现比普通的枪要轻很多，他左右看看没看出什么玄机。  
“这次的特别之处是什么？”邦德平举起来试了下手感，Q起身从他手里拿过那把枪，细长的手指摩擦过邦德的，又迅速地擦了过去。  
“你这次主要是保护你的任务目标，或者是抓住凶手，杀伤力不是最重要的，重要的是留住人，不管是目标，还是凶手。”Q拿枪对着邦德，邦德出于战斗的本能刚打算躲开就感觉到一股巨大的冲击力，接着就发现自己被拍在了墙上，而身前是充满黏性的一张大网，把他死死扣在了墙上。  
“nice，我这次要变成蜘蛛侠了。”邦德歪歪头。  
“网住凶手的话你也许能领一份奖金，如果网不到，保护好那位小姐也行。粘性十分钟之后自动失效，现在，”Q奸诈地笑笑，“请好好感受静止的乐趣。”  
“那真是太可惜了，我预定了今晚的餐厅，恐怕我们要错过了。”邦德想耸耸肩，奈何动弹不了只好用表情来表示惋惜。  
Q撇撇嘴，不甘心地带上手套拿出一块固体生物脂肪，走到邦德面前，抹在了那些交错纵横的丝线上，丝线根根断裂，邦德终于又重回了地面。  
“这种材料是脂溶性的，如果你急着把里面的人挖出来可以泼桶植物油上去。”Q说。  
“……disgusting.”  
晚饭定在了一家安静的法国餐厅里，餐厅不大，在一个偏僻的街角。  
“所以……我知道吃饭谈工作不太好，不过在我出外勤的这一个月伦敦出现了一个连环杀手？”邦德一边吃着沙拉一边问道。  
“嗯。”Q简单应了一声，掏出手机调出资料递到了邦德面前。  
“剪掉受害者的头发，赤身裸体的抛尸，没有性侵。有收集头发的癖好吗？”吃饭的时候看尸体的照片对于007来说并不算什么事，“贝克街不是有个大名鼎鼎的侦探吗？到现在还没有破案吗？”  
“名侦探也有解决不了的事情。” Q伸过手去把手机里的另一个页面打开，“你要保护的那个女孩，Laura Richis，Antoine Richis的女儿，已经订婚。Antoine Richis坚持认为凶手的行为不会停止并且，自己的女儿会是潜在的受害者，所以找到了大英帝国伟大的特工先生——007.”他把手机收了回来，拄着下巴看着邦德。  
“你觉得凶手还会继续吗？”邦德问他。  
“也许他就是缺一缕红色头发呢。”Q说，淡定地吃着自己盘子中的鱼，嚼了两下之后皱了皱眉，“下次不要来这家了，他们的鱼里没有放龙蒿。”  
“你每一次都能吃出各种菜里的香料，看来MI6耽误了一位伟大的美食家。”  
正餐快要吃完的时候，邦德发现Q突然神情有些不对劲，他伸长了脖子深深地吸了一口气。  
“你不舒服吗？”邦德问。  
“没有。”Q的神态又恢复正常，他依旧有点不满地吃着盘子里的鱼，“我今晚不回公寓了，你如果去我家的话帮我喂一下猫。”  
邦德有点失望地看了他一眼，他出外勤一个月，现在又接了新任务不知道多久回来，本来打算今晚吃够两个月的份额的。  
“你要留在Q支部吗？”  
“不，我有点事需要出去一下。”  
他们之间一向有着互不干扰的默契，不多过问也不加干涉，所以邦德没有问他要去哪里，只是在吃完饭之后径自离开。  
而Q在目送邦德离开后掏出了自己的手机开始敲敲打打，他的身侧是他一直背着的电脑包。  
现在，他要去一个地方。  
郊区的废旧工厂很少有什么人，野草丛生，锈迹斑斑。  
而工厂内部的地下室就更少有人光顾了。  
Q在门口站了许久，他抬起手臂放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，又失落地放下了。  
每个人都有自己的意义。但是Q没有。  
就像每个人都有自己的名字，但是他没有。  
所以大概这就是为什么他的母亲抛弃了他，他的养父抛弃了他，还有教会他计算机的那个人最后也离开他了。Q很好奇，是不是有一天MI6也会抛弃他。  
而那些过去的人，都不幸过世了。Q想，哪怕是命硬如M，是不是也会在某天他离开时意外过世。  
也许M需要准备些魂器给自己留后路。Q在心里开了个玩笑。  
他走进地下室，这里有些潮湿黑暗，摆着一些与Q branch画风完全不同的老旧而传统的器具。没有未来感，没有电子感，这里甚至放着一些木炭，来做那些电阻丝就能完成的事情。  
Q走到一个矮桌前跪坐了下来，桌子上摆着一个长方形的盒子，盒子被分成了三个小的空间，每个空间里放着四个瓶子。而第一个隔间里的四个瓶子，已经装上了液体。  
Q拿起第二个隔间里的一个小瓶子看了一会，若有所思。  
在量一张桌子上铺好了棉纱，Q搬出一罐生物脂肪来，细细地涂抹在棉纱上，然后将那卷沉甸甸油乎乎的棉纱放进了他的包里。  
他要去见一位女士了。  
邦德对于撸猫没有什么兴趣，他更想撸Q，所以喂完猫之后他在公寓里待得格外无聊。夜里十点，在沙发上静坐了几个小时的特工先生终于忍不住了，他要出去猎艳。  
他挑了所有衣服里最不严肃的一套，喷了点香水，对着镜子整理好自己的金发，整装待发决定要去找一位高挑艳丽的女士过一夜。  
酒吧里的人还很多，人们三三两两地凑在一起聊天喝酒，偶尔有孤身一人的，坐在角落里打量着周围。  
邦德来到吧台前坐下，对侍者说：“一杯Vodka Martini。摇匀,不要搅拌。”  
他观察着四周的人们，企图找到一个心仪的对象。  
而当一个身穿红裙，金色卷发的女士朝着邦德走过来的时候，邦德终于看到了他最心仪的对象。  
“所以你今晚有事就是要来酒吧？”邦德迎了上去，与金发女士擦肩而过，走到了略显狼狈的Q面前。  
“我是在街上看到了一位花枝招展的男士，所以打算跟着他来看看他打算猎取一位怎样的女士或者男士。”Q坐到吧台前，邦德挨着他坐下，那位女士已经更改了目标朝着另一个方向去了。  
“一杯红茶和一杯奶昔，谢谢。”Q对侍者说。  
“没有人在酒吧里喝红茶。”邦德说。  
“我可没有特工先生的酒量。讲实话你不觉得你饮酒过度吗？你每天至少饮酒6个酒精单位，你每周的饮酒量是英国政府建议男性最高饮酒量的四倍多。”Q把邦德面前那杯酒挪开，然后把奶昔推到他面前。收回手之后他又凑过去闻了闻，“嗯……苹果，檀香木，香根草，苔藓……真是充满007风格的香水。硬朗得仿佛要告诉整个酒吧你是个行走的雄性荷尔蒙。”  
“这算是夸我吗？”邦德拿起奶昔喝了一口，皱了皱眉，这玩意儿太难喝了。  
“我的事情办完了，如果你觉得时间还不晚的话，我们还可以一起回公寓…”Q凑到邦德耳边，“解决一下各自的生理需求。”  
“夜生活才刚开始。”邦德笑笑。  
第二天邦德去了Richis的家里，Richis的家邸很大，世袭的庄园，气阔的城堡，院子里还有个迷宫式花园。  
而那位Laura小姐，和照片里一样美丽，但是看起来似乎有些忧郁。邦德不知道她是否也像她父亲那样对当前的情况感到恐惧。  
邦德不明白，伦敦这么多的女性，而且目前受到伤害的还都集中在身份普通安全没有额外保障的女性身上，Antoine为什么会觉得自己的女儿会成为目标呢。  
有钱人的被害妄想。  
邦德在心里摇摇头。  
Laura经常一个人呆坐在院子里，邦德就静静站在她旁边，放空脑袋想着Q现在在做什么，009有没有又贱贱的去找他聊天。哦他现在可真像个尽职尽责的保镖，穿着西装，戴着墨镜和耳机，MI6应该给他发两份工资，这样他还能拿出额外的一份给Q买猫粮。房贷？得了吧，Q不会允许邦德给他还房贷的，骄傲的小猫会炸毛的。  
正当邦德神游的时候，几日里都没怎么讲话的Laura终于开口了，“Mr.Bond?”  
“嗯？”神游的邦德突然回神，“叫我James就可以。”  
“您觉得和不喜欢的人在一起是什么样的感觉？”Laura问。  
邦德想了一下，他喜欢过很多人，也经常和不喜欢的人逢场作戏，他的感情观很混乱，没有什么原则和界限 。所以这样一个纯真的话题对他来说是有点难度的，眼前这位娴静的女士显然和他的感情观是不同的。  
“生活除了爱情很有其他很多部分，我认识的很多女性都在没有爱情的情况下生活得很精彩，我觉得Miss.Richisi也可以”  
“可是如你所见……我在父亲的庇佑下生活，并没有什么精彩可言。”  
“Richis先生很爱你，他为你安排的结婚对象应该也是很优秀的，你可以和他慢慢培养感情。”邦德不太走心地安慰道，他实在不擅长处理这种事情。  
“后天的生日宴父亲跟您说过了吗？”Laura问。  
“是的，Richis先生已经找好了优秀的安保团队，我那天也会一直在你身边，你不会有事的。”邦德跟她讲话的时候微微弯着身子，认真地望进她的眼睛，他总是这样，非常善于让别人安心下来，当然，他在努力地克制分寸，让对方处在安心但不会动心的范围里。


	2. Chapter 2

距离邦德去执行保镖任务已经过去了一个星期了，因为任务不需要时刻的后勤帮助所以Q 和他基本上没什么联系，在中东的009显然更需要他一些。但是当009休息的时候他也会想着邦德，想到他劣迹斑斑的恋人，现在是否和那位Laura小姐调情调的火热，毕竟邦德喜欢非单身女性，而这位美丽的女士刚好订了婚。  
他们的职业特殊，相处起来的模式也更加特殊。Q从不追求一对一的关系，他知道邦德也做不到，而且他并不想给他什么约束。如果他们彼此相爱，那么就趁着这难得的相爱的时候好好享受在一起的时光，如果哪天有个人不爱了那就好聚好散。  
并且Q觉得，应该是邦德作为那个首先放弃的人。  
毕竟，他总是被抛弃的那一个。  
他想到这里，又抬起手闻了闻自己的手臂。  
在他久远的童年中，他对于世界的认知来自于气味。苹果有苹果的气味，玻璃有玻璃的气味，猫有猫的气味，每个人有每个人的气味。但是有一天，他发现，自己没有气味。那一天他很崩溃，他抱头痛哭，这对于他来说，相当于失去了自己的世界的意义，一个由气味构成的世界。  
这大概就是为什么他总被抛弃的原因吧。  
但是邦德身上有令人神魂颠倒的气味。  
那天Q一进入美术馆的时候就感受到了令他迷醉的气息，他甚至没办法集中注意力在自己要与一位特工碰头的任务上，他全心全意地区追寻那个气味，甚至每迈出一步都想到了如何将他据为己有。  
然而他看见了那个人。  
那个和照片上一样金发蓝眼英俊帅气的人。  
他很想走过去贪婪地获取他身上的气味，但是他知道这是位00级特工，不是他十几岁时因为迷醉就错手杀掉的对象，所以他只是佯装镇定地坐过去，像每一个拙劣的搭讪者一样跟他聊起面前的画来。  
强硬手段不行，他只好采取了迂回措施，不知道是因为自己总是用过于迷恋的眼睛看他，还是这只花蝴蝶天生就爱招惹每一个有点意思的对象，总之他们后来稀里糊涂地走到了一起，这让Q的计划顺利得不行。  
他很乐于跟邦德做爱，性爱让他身上的气味更加浓烈，每次都让Q沉迷其中，而热情的Q也总能给邦德很好的回馈。  
好像除了床上的完美合拍之外他们也并没有太多余的感情，他们相爱吗？他对邦德的迷恋来自于他的气味，但毕竟大多数人都因为他的气味而颠倒，尽管那些人意识不到；而邦德对他呢？他也许爱他，但是他爱过很多人，并且从未驻足，Q不知道自己能让他停留多久。  
Q想到了自己已经提炼好的五瓶香水，也许等香水调制好，邦德也会迷恋上他了吧。虽然调制出的香水，也许都不如邦德自己一种气味诱人。比起十二种香水调制出的作品，他更像是那第十三种，让作品成为奇迹的绝顶的配料。  
第二天Richisi家会举办生日宴会，庆祝Laura的生日。各种小姐名媛剧集的场合。Q仅仅作为MI6的军需官自然没什么道理收到邀请，毕竟他不是24小时陪在那位小姐身边的保镖，而且不在场让他更方便一些。他做好了打算，先熟悉一下Richisi家的结构，第二天借助邦德的安保卡潜入。他需要加快香水的提取进程，提香的方法在多年以前其实他就已经掌握了，作为代价，他牺牲了自己的一只猫。  
但是一直到和邦德在一起后才让他生出了强烈的赋予自己气味而且是迷人气味的冲动。他不想让自己再被继续抛弃了，所以他行动了起来，开始从伦敦搜取各种具有诱人气味的人。感谢MI6给他提供的巨大的数据库和各种权限，让他得以犯罪四起却依旧没有留下任何线索。  
而现在邦德牵扯了进来，他想要尽快结束这场计划，他相信他聪明又能干的恋人如果继续在这里牵扯下去早晚要抓到一些蛛丝马迹。  
邦德在Richisi家见到Q的时候十分惊讶，在他出任务的时候如果不是非常重要Q一般都是和他线上联系的，而现在他却来到了Richisi家里来见他。  
“明天的生日宴安保很重要，我作为军需官过来检查一下你的装备，”Q解释道。  
“并且给Laura小姐，”Q看了看站在邦德旁边的美艳的女士，“带了一份生日礼物。”他递过一个礼盒。  
Laura有点惊喜，忙不迭地接了过来，“谢谢您。”她打开礼盒，是一条金色的项链。  
“项链里面有定位系统和呼叫警报，方位会时刻发给double o seven，如果你们走失了或者你独自一人的话也可以按响警报。”Q指了指一个不起眼的小凸起。  
“非常感谢您，Mr……”Laura求助地看向邦德。  
“Q。”Q主动说道。  
“谢谢您，Mr.Q。”Laura诚恳地说道。眼前这位文质彬彬看起来还有些少年模样的人让她颇有好感，她很少接触到像Q这样的人，他看起来纯净善良，和自己接触到的那些复杂而有城府的人很不同，尽管是迷人的邦德先生，也不比Q这样的人更令她喜爱。  
Q拿起那条项链，礼貌地问道，“May I？”  
Laura有点害羞，但还是点点头，撩起来自己的红发，转身背对Q。  
Q给Laura戴上了那条项链。期间他一直盯着邦德，而邦德也在看着他，而且危险地眯起了眼睛。  
邦德觉得Q对Laura格外反常，通常这样吸引一位女士的事情多是他做的，Q更多时候都是害羞而内向的，他很少主动地去亲近一位女性，戴项链这样亲密的事情，邦德更是第一次见。而且邦德发誓，他看见了Q翕动的鼻翼。他在闻她。天呐，这简直是犯规般的性暗示了。  
但上帝作证，Q只是在闻她。  
Richis是对的，他的女儿的确在Q的列表里，而且是排在首位，她具有仅次于邦德的诱人的味道。这条项链不仅会给邦德发送定位，也会给Q发送，尽管，他其实能凭借气味就能寻找到她，但双重保险总没错。  
Q检查完装备准备离开的时候，邦德向Laura示意要去送他一下，尽管这其实有违保镖的职责，毕竟他不应该离开她。  
走到人少的角落的时候，邦德突然把Q按在了墙上，凑得格外的近地问道：“你似乎很倾心Laura？还是说，我哪里惹到你了你在故意让我吃醋？”  
Q无辜地看着邦德，“美丽迷人的小姐，每一位绅士都会想要亲近，不过我作为一个根正苗红的英国人，真的只喜欢男性。倒是邦德先生，”Q暧昧地凑过去和邦德交颈，他的手里攥着自己的手机，放在了邦德的口袋外面，那里面放着他的安保卡，“和任务目标上床，您才是惯犯啊。”  
邦德捏了捏他的屁股，“不管你信不信，我这次没有。”  
“别幼稚double o seven，你知道我们互相都不应该介意这种事。”Q把邦德的手拿开，他的安保卡应该已经扫描复制好了，“祝你明天有个愉快的晚上。”Q转身准备离开。  
“嘿。”邦德抓住他的手，“等这次任务结束，我想跟你谈谈。”  
“About what？”  
“About us.”  
Q的眼神突然变得深邃，他凑过去给了邦德一个轻柔的吻，“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

Q复制了邦德的安保卡，那天在进入了Richis家之后他还放出了一个自动绘制平面图的小型飞行器，得到了Richis家的地图。晚宴在七点开始，夜幕四合时他穿了一件黑色帽衫背上背包离开了自己的公寓。  
他知晓每一个摄像头的位置，所以大多挑了小路躲避开了那些摄像头，黑色的帽衫挡了他的大半张脸，他在距离家很远的一个地铁站上了地铁，又在距离Richis家很远的地方出了地铁。  
手里的手机给他指示着没被监控的路径，Q其实比他看起来更善于奔跑，在跑到Richis家外的时候他甚至都没有太过气喘。  
他黑进安保系统，找到了几个没有移动物体的摄像头，比如停车场和花园等，这些地方可以走，因为暂停画面时不会被注意到。  
而现在，他要做的，就是静静地等在角落里找一个合适的机会对Laura下手，虽然邦德在她旁边，但是Q依旧对此怀有信心。  
邦德第一次见到了Laura的未婚夫，孟德斯鸠。一个浪漫轻浮的法国人，同样给Laura带了一条项链作为生日礼物，邦德看出了Laura的不情愿，但幸好Q的那条项链占据着她的脖子，所以给了她一个理由来回绝孟德斯鸠给她带上项链的请求。  
在孟德斯鸠企图吻上Laura的时候，有一位小姐提出了去迷宫捉迷藏的提议。Laura没待邦德跟随上她的时候就牵了一对双胞胎姐妹的手跑进了迷宫里。接着另外的一些姑娘和先生们也加入了进去。  
邦德看了看Richis先生，在得到他点头示意后也走进了迷宫里。显然他得到了一些小姐们的芳心，有些姑娘总是故意地出现在他的面前，而他只能礼貌地笑笑就继续去寻找已经消失在迷宫里的Laura。  
Q没想到机会来的这么快，他闻到Laura和邦德分开了，现在他们的气味分散在那个巨大花园的两端。  
借着夜色和摄像头的死角，他进入了花园里。  
这座花园的迷宫是上一代Richis之前就存在的，所以没有安装监控，Q只要一进去就算安全了。  
他躲在一个角落里，他闻到Laura的气味越来越近了。  
Laura对自己家的迷宫熟悉得很，所以很快甩掉了孟德斯鸠，她停在这个角落里偷着清闲。偶尔有一些姑娘被抓到的尖叫和笑声传来，但是声音很远，她只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
她背后的树丛中慢慢地伸出一只手来。  
快了，只要把手捂住Laura的嘴，他就快成功了。  
但是Q停住了。  
他闻到邦德的气味就在身后。  
Q把手伸进自己的包里，那里有一些小型的烟雾弹，如果他被发现了还可以借这个脱身。  
“啊！”Laura突然惊呼。  
“抓到你了。”一个男人的声音。  
“请，请放我下来。”Laura轻轻地请求。  
“不……”Laura似乎在躲避着什么，声音小小地拒绝着。  
Q屏住呼吸不敢动，邦德没有动作，说明还没有发现他。感谢这对未婚夫妇，他们似乎吸引走了邦德的注意力。  
邦德听到了孟德斯鸠的声音，也听出了Laura的不情愿，他一向是为女士着想的，所以他捡起一块石头，朝着他们头上的灯泡砸了上去。  
“啪！”灯泡被砸灭，Laura趁机跑开了。孟德斯鸠和她的声音一起远去后，邦德也转身离开了这个角落。  
Q放松了下来。  
正在他准备离开这个迷宫的时候，他闻到了渐渐走近的另外两个气味。  
属于少女的，令人倾心的味道。  
好歹算是不虚此行了。Q拿出了一支电击笔。  
在人们陆陆续续地从迷宫出来之后，Richis一直没有等到Laura，也没有看到邦德。  
孟德斯鸠不太开心地站在他的旁边，他对于这个女婿没有过多的看法，这是所有向Laura求爱的男性里最适合的一位，毕竟婚姻不全是爱情，他要谋划的，是Laura将来的生活。  
Laura逃开孟德斯鸠后就遇到了邦德。她匆忙停下来，整理了下自己略微凌乱的头发。  
“James…”Laura打招呼。  
“嘘。”邦德把手指挡在嘴唇前，然后扣住Laura的肩膀转过身，他把她整个圈在了自己和树丛的空隙之间，高大宽阔的背影完全挡住了Laura，感谢迷宫里不太亮堂的照明，后面追过来的孟德斯鸠只看到了一个穿着礼服的男士的背影。  
在孟德斯鸠离开之后，邦德没有马上放开Laura，他低头看着似乎有些脸红了的女士，这种对于异性的恶趣味偶尔还是会作祟，他靠的更近了些，凑在Laura耳边说，“很抱歉打坏了你们家的一个灯泡。”  
Laura缩着身子，明白了刚才是邦德的帮忙，“谢谢……”她的手无意识地摩挲着脖子上的项链。  
邦德注意到了她的手，“你很喜欢这条项链？”  
Laura马上放下了手。  
邦德眯了眯眼，没继续这个话题，“我们到那边躲一会吧，如果你不愿意与孟德斯鸠先生共处的话。”  
Laura点了点头，邦德终于直起了身子拉开了他们之间的距离。  
他们在人群的最后才出来，一直紧张的Richis先生终于展开了笑容，搂过了自己的女儿。  
然而这个时候有人发现，双胞胎姐妹不见了。  
废旧工厂的地下室。  
Q坐在一个炉子前，木炭噼啪地燃烧着，导管里不时有黄色的液体流下来，两把黏腻的头发扔在地上。  
他手里夹着烟，眼睛里映着木炭跳动的火苗。第七瓶快完成了。  
深深吸了一口烟，Q躺到了地上，他的手指挠着额头，双眼无神地盯着黑漆漆的房顶。那口烟在肺里转了一圈才最终被吐了出来。  
杀人理应让他感到罪恶。  
但他没有。  
他很久之前就发现了这件事情。他缺少一些必要的情感和社会性。比如那些死去的故人，没能赚到他一滴眼泪；比如他十几岁时第一次闻到一个让他着迷的女孩，他尾随着对方回了家，在对方发现他企图尖叫的时候他活生生地捂死了对方；而学习提香时，他煮了自己的一只猫，那只养了很久的猫被煮的时候他只是静静地坐在炉子旁看着腿边另外两只焦虑的小家伙。  
但是他善于学习，他学会了如何像一个正常人的样子去生活，成功地让自己顶多像个不太通人情世故的geek。在遇到邦德后他甚至学会了谈恋爱，他学着像邦德那样去撩拨对方，还有除了闻，他还学会了zuo爱。  
手机突兀地响了起来，Q爬起来拿过手机发现是邦德打来的。  
“需要你到Richis家来一趟。”  
Q看了看快满了的香水瓶，撤掉了木炭。  
“好。”  
他把第七瓶香水放进那个盒子里，收拾东西又回到了Richis家，不过这次他可以大方地坐出租车去了。  
已经后半夜了，Richis家还是灯火通明，人们依旧在寻找着那对双胞胎，警车停在宅邸的四周，宾客被限制了行动，都留在这里一一排查。  
当Q被领到监控室的时候，他看到了一些警察和在一堆警服里扎眼的邦德。  
邦德看向他，“I need you.”  
“I’m here for you.”Q匆匆把背包放下坐到了邦德旁边。  
“有两个女孩失踪了。”邦德说。  
“Richis小姐呢？”  
“她还好。现在跟她父亲和未婚夫在一起。”邦德把一台电脑放到他面前，“凶手黑进了监控系统，这里有几个画面是被暂停过的，你能追踪到他吗？”  
Q掏出自己的电脑，放在旁边，“我试试。”  
邦德坐到了他的旁边，一瞬间浓郁的气息充斥着Q的鼻腔。他闭着眼深吸了一口气，然后装模作样地工作起来。  
他之前已经细致地抹掉了自己的痕迹，现在即使是自己追踪也找不到什么线索，半个小时后，他失落地对着邦德摇了摇头。  
警方在天亮之前在河里找到了那对双胞胎的尸体，赤身裸体，割去了头发。  
邦德开始相信Richis先生的直觉了，凶手开始对有额外保护的上流人士下手了。  
Q忙了很久未果后有些疲惫地窝在监控室的角落睡着了。邦德走过去坐到他旁边，让他靠在了自己肩膀上。半夜里能迅速接起电话又过来忙到现在，看来军需官也是一夜未眠。他趁着大家都在忙没人注意到这边，偷偷亲了亲Q的额头，又摘了他的眼镜拿在手里让他睡得更舒服些。他嗅到Q身上有股淡淡的烟草味，看来他又抽烟了。  
邦德在把Q拐上床不就后就开始长住他家而很少回自己家了。他以为自己足够警惕敏感，能够察觉到身边人的动作，但是Q总是能很好地降低自己的存在感。邦德很多次夜里醒过来的时候都发现Q不在床上，走到客厅的时候发现他坐在窗台上上抽烟，眉间是化不开的忧郁，他不是很乐于去窥探Q的内心，既然他能隐藏的那么好就说明他并不像跟人分享。所以他只是走过去坐到Q的对面，一言不发地拿起他放在一边的烟也跟他一起抽起来，有的时候他不用打火机而是凑到Q的烟头上吸一口借着他的火光点着自己的烟。然后他们就会这么一直坐着直到Q抽够了凑过去给邦德一个吻再拉着他回去继续睡。  
Q是个迷。从他的名字，到他过去，到他的心事。但是邦德为此着迷。


	4. Chapter 4

双胞胎事件后Richis先生越发的对Laura的安危感到担心，鉴于所有的受害者都是处女，他开始考虑尽快让Laura和孟德斯鸠结婚。  
话题在午饭时候被提起，Laura为此和他大吵了一架，扔下餐具跑了出去。  
邦德在Richis先生的注视下跟了出去。  
然而邦德并没有把她劝回去。当Laura哭着跑向大门的时候，一直信奉婚恋自由（好吧过于自由）的邦德觉得自己的良心不允许她就这样落入不幸的婚姻，于是他转身跑去车库随便开了辆车过来停到了Laura的面前。  
“上车，带你出去看看风景。”邦德给她打开车门。  
Laura眼泪糊在脸上，也没说什么就乖乖上了车。  
邦德带着她到伦敦市郊兜了一圈，吹了吹风。顺便忽视了M的几通电话和关于“你又拐跑任务目标现在人家爸爸在跳脚”的短信。  
他们停到了一个堤坝旁，Laura像是一只被放出笼的鸟，在堤坝上跑来跑去，河流到堤坝有一片空地，她拿起石子往水里丢去，水花落在不远的地方，她又捡起一个重一些的丢了一遍，依旧没有丢出太远。  
邦德走到她旁边，也捡起了一个扁平的石子丢了出去，石子在河面上蹦跳着打出几个水漂，最后落在了很远的地方。  
Laura终于有点开心地笑了起来。  
“我从来没有这样出来过。”当他们坐在堤坝上的时候她这样说道。  
“孟德斯鸠看起来是个很浪漫的人，也许你去了法国他会带你到处去玩。”邦德说，在注意到她又落下来的眉尾之后转移了话题，“我想你应该没去过酒吧？有兴趣的话今晚可以带你去。”  
Laura的眉尾终于有飞扬起来，“好啊。”  
在黄昏的时候他们开始驱车返回市里，在市郊的马路上行进的时候，Laura看着车窗外的身影疑惑地问邦德：“那是Mr.Q吗？”  
邦德朝着窗外看了一眼，真的是Q，他背着一直背的那个单肩包走在马路下的草丛里，似乎正准备走到主路这边来。  
他到郊外来做什么？  
邦德把车往后倒了到，停在了Q的前方，放下车窗像个流里流气的小混混一样朝着他的方向喊道：“请问要搭车吗先生？”  
Q其实远远地就问道了邦德和Laura的气味，他也很奇怪他们到郊外来做什么，但是他还是一副不知道他们在这里的样子静静走在路边，直到邦德把车停到他面前用轻佻的语气开他的玩笑。  
“这位好心的先生，请问您能把我载回市里吗？如您所见，这里不太好打车。”Q可怜巴巴地说着，当他走过来看到后座的Laura后佯装惊讶地朝她打了招呼，“哦抱歉，Richis小姐，刚刚没有看到你。”  
Laura摇摇头表示无碍，刚想邀请他一起坐在后座的时候邦德已经给他开了副驾驶的门，Q坐了过去，她有点小小的失望。  
“你来这边做什么？”邦德问道，又重新启动了车子。  
“我是科学怪人啊，我说我在这里有个高科技军火库你相信吗？”  
“我当然相信，哪天可以过来打劫装备吗？”  
“那你一辈子也别想踏进Q支部了。”Q威胁道，又转而问他，“你们怎么出来了？”  
“兜风。”邦德回答。  
Laura有点紧张，但攥了攥手指还是开口邀请道：“Q先生，邦德先生说今晚去酒吧，您要一起吗？”  
“哦……”Q眯起了眼睛，“double o seven，你不能自己过量饮酒的同时还试图拐带这位女士喝酒。”Q转过头对着后座的Laura说，“我想喧闹的酒吧并不适合你，我的家里有各种口味的泡面，能否有幸邀请您一起共进晚餐？”  
Laura•没原则•Richis顿了顿，然后非常开心地点了点头。  
晚饭时他们三个一起坐在Q家的餐桌上吃着泡面。Laura是第一次吃这个东西，在此之前她的饮食都是由家里人仔细料理的，她新奇地用叉子卷着面条尽量矜持地往嘴里送。邦德好的坏的都吃遍了，对于泡面十分无感所以只是为了填饱肚子地在进食。而Q怀里抱着两只猫心不在焉地吃着面。  
Laura坐到他家来了，这是绝好的机会，他只要端上一杯下了药的酒解决掉邦德就可以把Laura掳到工厂去提香杀掉。她这么芬芳，此刻坐在桌子对面浑身上下散发的气味都在搅动Q的脑子，感谢邦德，如果不是他更为浓烈的气味在拉扯着Q的大脑，他可能现在就朝着Laura扑过去了。  
可是他家里没有食用的药物，无论是乙醚还是电击笔考虑到邦德的身手可行性都不太高，而且他目前还不想让自己暴露。  
如果放弃了这次机会下一次不知道还要等多久。  
Q格外的苦恼。而邦德似乎看出了他的苦恼，在他收拾餐具进厨房的时候跟了上去。  
“有什么事让你为难？”邦德靠在水池边看着Q。  
Q把刚刚用过的叉子洗好，转过身问邦德：“今晚Laura要留宿吗？”  
邦德看了看客厅在逗猫的Laura，他也知道自己的手机一定无数个未接来电，但是一向反叛爱惹麻烦的邦德对这样的情况并不焦虑。“问她的意见咯？”  
Laura对于留宿Q家欣然同意，她第一次在外面住，感到异常激动，并且已经把与其他男子同住是否合乎礼仪的事完全抛在了脑后。她被拘束得太久了，此刻所有的细胞都在欣喜地呼吸着自由的气息。  
Q给Laura找出了新的洗漱用具，又拿了一盒新的衬衫给她作为睡衣。两位男士睡在主卧，客房给了这位女士。  
在Laura洗完澡进了客房之后，Q被邦德掼进了床褥里，他的双手被邦德死死按在床上，而邦德像是忍耐了很久一样隔着裤子磨蹭起Q的屁股来。  
“从我在路边看到你就想这么做了。”邦德说，细碎的吻落在Q的后颈。  
“我想你不想让Laura知道我们的关系？……”Q艰难地说着话，他的脸有一半埋进了枕头里，邦德炽热的温度在后面源源不断地传递到自己身上，Q觉得自己马上就要硬了。  
“没关系，不会被发现的，只要你，”邦德拉开他的裤子，“不叫出声。”  
冰凉的润滑剂落在臀间，邦德手指滑入进去，Q难耐地咬着嘴唇不让自己出声。  
当邦德带好安全套进入他的时候，Q终于忍不住了，他哼哼着想要叫出声，而邦德把手指伸进了他的嘴里，Q吮吸着舔咬着，而在邦德突然开始抽插的时候狠狠咬了他的指关节。  
最后邦德射出来的时候Q还在硬着，邦德拉着他的两条细腿拽到了床边，然后跪到地上给他口交。Q的上衣还穿在身上，他们这次的性爱太过急促了，不过Q并不介意，事实上关于邦德的性爱不管什么情况他都不会介意，与邦德做爱这个事本身已经足够让他感到满足。  
邦德的短发不时搔着Q的下腹，Q坐起来大张着双腿，一只手向后撑着上半身，另一只手伸进了邦德的发间抚摸。最后Q射在了邦德的嘴里，而邦德悉数咽了下去。  
Q疲累地摊在床上享受余韵，可是他发现邦德整理好了裤子没有上床反而拖了把椅子坐了下来。  
“你不睡吗？”Q问他。  
“我得保持警惕。”邦德说，然后就这么在黑暗中坐着。  
“你知道我的房子安保级别很高的吧？”Q说。  
“Richis家的安保级别也很高。”  
Q没回话，扯开被子自己钻了进去。  
事情再一次变得困难。Q有些失落，他知道邦德提起了十二分的谨慎在浅眠，不管自己多轻手轻脚他一定会察觉到的，毕竟这不是他们往日里无所挂记的夜晚。  
他不甘心地一直等到了后半夜，可是他闻到邦德的气味还是没有淡下来，当他睡着的时候气味会比平时变淡，Q越来越烦躁，最后腾地一下坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”邦德问，他果然没在睡。  
“上厕所。”Q赤着脚走下床，在走出屋子后他看了看Laura的房间。她的味道很淡，说明睡的很熟，他又看了看主卧的方向，邦德还坐在那里，到底怎样才能下手呢，Q苦恼地抓了抓头发。  
解决了膀胱问题后，他从抽屉拿了烟返回卧室，走到邦德的椅子边往地上一坐，头靠着邦德的膝盖。举起手把烟盒递给邦德，邦德抽出一支，他们两个又开始抽起烟来。  
后来Q就这么靠着邦德睡着了。  
早上醒来的时候Q发现自己被放在了床上，而那两个人已经离开了。如果不是那把挪了位的椅子和地上的烟蒂，他差点以为自己做梦了。  
他走到客房里，房间里还残留着Laura的香气，而那件衬衫被叠好放在了床头，Q走过去拿起来贪婪地吸了吸，他一定要得到Laura这一味气味。


	5. Chapter 5

又有两个姑娘失踪了。  
伦敦的气氛开始变得紧张，这次失踪的两个姑娘都不是走夜路回家或是在偏僻的小路上遇害，她们甚至好好的待在自己家里就丢失了。  
那个本以为只会在街头下手的凶手，在双胞胎事件后开始证明他还有着可怕的实力能够穿堂入室。  
Bond和Laura在那天之后的第二天就回去了。Antoine没有为难Bond，只是爱切地和Laura道了歉，但是表示婚礼的事情不急但是不会取消。为了逃离伦敦这样可怖的气氛，Antoine决定带着Laura去法国躲一躲，如果这趟旅途能让Laura喜欢上法国那再好不过了。  
为了掩盖行踪，Antoine让一堆保镖带着一个带了红色假发的女孩去了机场并乘坐飞机去了德国，而他和Bond带着穿了男装的Laura在夜里坐上了去往巴黎的火车。  
夜里，本来还在MI6加班的Q突然抬起了头，他用力呼吸了几次。  
“怎么了boss？”R奇怪地看着他。  
“嗯？没事……”Q继续手上的工作，却开始走起神来。  
Laura和Bond的气味都离开了。  
他们不在伦敦了。  
不，他们甚至不在英国了。  
Q需要彻夜协助一位特工在北非的行动，他必须时刻待在Q branch，而不能去追踪那位试图逃走的女士。  
Laura要结婚了，这是Bond告诉他的，他不能允许那样纯洁的气味被玷污，Laura独有的芳香，不能被那个该死的法国人破坏。  
任务一直到第二天下午才告一段落，连续工作了20个小时之后Q实在是筋疲力尽了，他必须小小的睡一会来恢复一下精神。颓靡地回到公寓后他几乎是一躺到床上就睡着了。  
他在傍晚的时候醒了过来，只睡了三个小时。Bond和Laura的气味太远了，他集中注意力也无法追踪，这时候项链的定位终于派上了用场。他打开电脑，他们两个人的定位都显示他们在巴黎。  
Q有点心慌，他们去了法国，难道Laura要去结婚吗？  
已经有九瓶原料了，只差后调的三味，他必须尽快得到姑娘们的气味，尤其是时刻有可能结婚或是发生性行为的Laura。  
其实MI6里也有合适的对象，比如那些艳丽妖冶的美女特工，当然，美好的气味不止那些未进行过性行为的处女，她们本身具有非常诱人的气味，与一般人结合会破坏她们的气味。但是这些美女特工们，与她们结合的是同样优秀的男性或，他们的气味不仅不会破坏这些女性原本的味道，还会结合出更优质的味道，而这些不可避免色诱的特工们，结合过不止一位优秀的男性。  
所以她们也很诱人。  
可是她们太难对付了。她们不是一支电击笔或是一只含乙醚的手帕就能解决的对象，她们身体里无数个定位芯片和各种小装备，哪怕她们赤身裸体，光是拼身手Q也绝不是对手。更何况她们还那么狡猾。  
可是整日泡在军需部的Q真的没有太多机会接触到MI6之外的女性，很多时候他的目标都是在他下班路上偶遇，或是像上次吃饭偶然嗅到的，而双胞胎和后来这两个女孩，是在一些聚会上遇到，回去调查下手的。  
但是好闻的人本来就不多，他能遇见的就更少了，而现在伦敦这么危险的气氛下甚至好多女孩都不太出门了。  
对于在法国的Laura，他无法请假——但是极端情况下也许可以出外勤？  
比如像幽灵党那次。  
可是除了没有汇报地标的007，其他特工都没有在法国。  
也许他需要制造点特殊情况？他眯起眼睛，也许美女特工们有契机了。  
Q打开信息库，这些特工们就像陆地上的杰克史派罗——到处都有他们的仇家。他先搜寻了法国有实力给Bond找麻烦的组织，并用私人的手机和他们进行了联系。  
Richis一行一路上都保持着低调，他们在巴黎一个小旅馆住了下来。  
Antoine和Bond分别住在Laura两边的隔壁。  
白天的时候他们会一起在巴黎逛一逛，离开伦敦之后果然很多阴霾也消散了许多。  
在入住的第四晚，Bond接到了电话，是M打来的。  
“怎么了，我的保镖任务终于可以结束了吗？”Bond说。  
“定位显示你在法国？”M问。  
“是的。”  
“想办法挖出你自己身上所有的定位器，至于智能血液稍后Q会去帮你解决，MI6出了内鬼，我们有三位特工遇害了。”M说完，挂掉了电话。  
Bond皱了皱眉，他知道事情很紧张不然M不会轻易让这么多的特工隐藏自己的行踪，要知道，政府可不敢轻易放松对这些危险分子的监控。  
他拿了把刀挖出了手臂下和肩膀里的定位器，又拆掉了自己设备里的定位器，最后想了想，他拿起自己的手机去敲开了Richis先生的房门。  
Richis先生看到Bond流血的伤口突然有些紧张，“这是怎么回事？”  
“Mr.Richis，我恐怕得先解决一点个人问题，跟我在一起你们会有危险。Laura的项链里有定位器，会一直给这个手机发送，这个放在你这里，一旦我的个人问题解决了，我会马上回来找你们。”  
“什？——”Antoine的话还没有说完，突然就被一声枪响噎了回去，子弹打在了他们两个之间的墙壁上。  
Bond反应迅速地踹开Laura的房间把Antoine推了进去，“带着Laura去个安全的地方，我稍后联系你们。”之后他迅速地跑出了旅馆。  
他跑出旅馆的一瞬间就被刺眼的远光灯晃了一下，之后一辆车朝着他就撞了过来。Bond转身打算跑进小巷。  
“退回去。”小巷里迎面撞来一把黑洞洞的枪口，Bond举起了手慢慢退后，在马上快退出小巷的时候他一把抢过那把枪并把对方撂倒在地，而在他准备再次逃跑的时候车里的人悠悠走了下来。  
“好久不见了Mr.Bond。”额头上一个弹孔状伤疤的男人从车上走了下来。  
Bond眯了眯眼，在脑子中搜寻到这是一次任务里交手过的一个黑手党成员，他脸上的那个疤就是当初他留下的。  
“这种陈年旧账算起来可不太好，Mr.Mikkelsen*。”Bond回应。  
“听说有个从英国的小孩过来找你？”Mikkelsen说，“介意跟我回去看看他吗？”  
Bond皱了皱眉，Q居然被挟持了。  
Mikkelsen为Bond打开车门，Bond回头看了看旅馆Laura的房间，坐进了车里。  
Mikkelsen骗了他。  
他甚至不知道所谓的英国男孩是谁，几天前他接到了一个电话，对方说跟他做个生意。在谈定价格后对方给了他JamesBond的定位并告诉他直接说手里有个英国的年轻人他就会乖乖就范。  
事实证明对方是对的。  
James Bond上车之后他就将他打晕了。  
他得回去好好算算那些“陈年旧账”。  
在那辆车离开旅馆之后，街道对面的巷口中走出一个消瘦的青年，他出现在街灯下，看了看Bond离开之前看向的房间。  
他的口袋里有个小小的瓶子，那里装着11味原料。他将几个特工的信息给了他们的仇家，并跟对方约定在弄死他们之前把那些特工交给他一晚。由此，他又得到了两位美女特工的香味。  
这个神秘的出卖MI6信息的内鬼很快引起了内部的纷乱，而Q把那些交易来的巨款打给了一些Q branch有高级权限的人员，现在他们正在接受调查，而那位明星特工身体里的智能血液威胁着他的安全，M询问Q007的坐标，并让Q去给他处理智能血液。  
他拿出手机，给M拨过去了电话，“我来晚了，他被抓走了。”  
另一边，Antoine亲眼目睹007被抓走之后马上带着Laura离开了旅馆。  
Laura看起来被吓到了，她急忙忙地跟着父亲上了出租车，“我们去哪里？”  
“孟德斯鸠家。”  
“可是他在英国。”  
“他会安排好的。”  
Antoine没有看到，后视镜里还有另一辆出租车尾随在他们后面。  
孟德斯鸠的别墅在一个富人区，Q跟踪到那片区域外就下了车，毕竟那里车流量太小，很容易被发现。  
物业人员提供给了他们孟德斯鸠家的门卡，这一片住着很多富人和明星，所以安保很可靠，Antoine住在这里比较放心，现在没了Bond他们的安全没有人照看，在这里又是异国他乡，所以住在这里是个很好的选择。  
Q徒步走到了别墅区外，他闻到Laura就在这里，现在，他要处理一下安保的问题。  
Q branch的部长处理一个别墅区的安保系统简直太大材小用了，他只用了一会就进入了这个别墅区。  
空气里飘散着Laura残留在路上的气味，他顺着气味追去了那幢孟德斯鸠家的别墅。  
Antoine把Laura反锁在了房间里，并在她的隔壁睡了下来，现在毕竟在法国，他还能稍微放点心。  
Q一直等在孟德斯鸠的别墅外面，等着Antoine的气味淡下来。  
他持续地把Bond的坐标发给MI6，救援的事情就由他们去做了，他有信心Bond不至于在这种小小的绑架中出事，他可是个死不了的传奇。  
后半夜的时候Antoine和Laura的味道都淡了下来，Q悄悄潜进了别墅。  
他走到二楼，Laura的房间被锁了，他慢慢走进Antoine的房间，拜他没有气味所赐，他总是很难被发现，他轻手轻脚地取过Antoine床头的钥匙打开了Laura的房门。  
月光洒在屋子里，她安安静静地躺在床上，红色的头发披散开。  
Q静静走到床前，缓缓拿出了包里的方巾。  
就在他将要把方巾捂在Laura的口鼻之前，Laura突然睁开了他的眼睛。  
Q第一次仔仔细细看Laura的眼睛，她和自己一样是绿色眼睛。  
Laura看到他，眼中闪过一瞬间的惊讶，随即就安定了下来。她直直地望着Q，不发出任何声音。  
Q看着安静的Laura，他从她的眼睛里没有看到恐惧，也没看到疑惑。她甚至小幅度地点了点头。  
她在看到Q的时候，马上就想到了他是来做什么的。那一刻，她竟然有点可笑地想到，不愧是Q先生啊，竟然这么厉害。  
Q把方巾捂在了她的口鼻前，她在他们的对视中晕了过去。  
Bond受了些苦，但是感谢经过三位特工遇害后危机级别调高后的高效率MI6，他在天亮前被救下来了。  
“去找Q，他们可能抓了Q。”Bond一被救下，他就马上拉着M说道。  
“什么？”M皱眉，“Q一直在给我们报告你的方位，他没在这里。”  
Bond露出疑惑的表情又马上恍然大悟一般，马上推开M跑了出去，一点都不像被折磨过的人。  
Antoine醒过来的时候稍微迷茫了一会，他似乎是做了噩梦，但是醒来的一瞬间他就忘记了。  
他起身拿过床头的钥匙，打开了Laura的房门，清晨的阳光从打开的房门中大片大片地撒了下来，Antoine短暂地失明了一瞬，然后看到了床上的Laura。  
赤身裸体，失去头发，趴在床上的Laura。  
他突然想起来，他梦见，在这个房间里，Laura不见了，空荡荡的房间，打开的窗子，飞扬的窗帘。  
他痛苦地倚在门框边无声地哭了起来，他用了好大的力气才走到Laura的面前，抱住她的那一刻终于放出声来嚎啕大哭。  
“Laura……Laura……”  
Bond赶来的时候看到的就是Antoine抱着Laura大哭的画面。  
她的脖子上还戴着那条项链。  
他感觉血管里的血液疯狂地涌上脑袋，一个不愿意承认的事实在他头脑中开始成型。  
无数警力找不到的凶手，没有任何的监控录像，酒吧喝酒那夜Q有事出去而第二天就有人被发现尸体，生日宴前他主动到Antoine庄园来，还有迷宫里那个隐隐约约的人影，无法追踪的黑客记录，日常里的行踪不定，郊外的那次偶遇，Laura住下的那一晚辗转难眠。  
甚至是，MI6的信息泄露。  
Bond感到气血翻涌，他追了出去。  
*Mikkelsen:虚构角色，借用了皇家赌场反派拉契夫扮演者Mads Mikkelsen的名字。


	6. Chapter 6

Q在机场候机厅里突然被一股力量拽进了一个杂物室。哦，老套的地点。一把枪指住了他的后脑，看来机场的安检太差了。  
“Q。”身后的人开口，听起来似乎有些咬牙切齿。  
Q转过身面对着Bond，Bond看起来太糟糕了，嘴边破了，脸上有淤青，衣服乱糟糟的，看来这一夜他过得还是挺辛苦的。  
“我恐怕要问你一些问题。”Bond拿枪对着他。  
“你想听什么？”Q格外的平静，如果Bond质问他，他愿意承认他所做的事情。  
“首先，你的名字。”Bond看起来格外的挫败。  
Q愣住了，他嘴边关于Laura关于其他11个女孩的解释都到被噎了回去，他没有想到Bond会问他的名字。  
“Jean-Baptiste Grenouille。”Q回答。  
“Jean-Baptiste Grenouille……”他在舌尖滚了一遍这个陌生的名字，又问到，“特工的信息是你泄露的吗？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了得到两个女特工，同时也为了把你从Laura身边支开。多对几个人下手不容易被发现。”Q说这些的时候，就像在做工作汇报，Bond从他的语气中听不到一点愧疚和心虚。  
“你杀害了你的同事！”Bond拽着他的领口，枪抵在了Q的头上，枪口没入他蓬松的卷发里。  
“是。”  
“你还企图杀害我？”  
“不，我知道你不会有事的，而且我一直在把你的坐标发给M，我也调查好了Mikkelsen的位置，如果他们没赶来我会去救你的。”  
“到底为什么？你做这些事情。”  
“……”Q的喉咙滚动了一下，那句“for you”犹豫了一下没有说出来。  
“我需要她们。”Q最终只这样回答。  
“Laura喜欢你你知道吗？”Bond说。  
“……”Q怔了一下，“不，她不喜欢我。没有人会喜欢我。”  
“你他妈的到底在想什么，难道我不喜欢你吗？Laura不喜欢你吗？”Bond有些气急败坏，Q云淡风轻的态度和现在还有些自我否定的样子太让他窝火了。  
“你喜欢我吗？你喜欢我为什么我不在的夜里你还要去寻找艳遇呢？”  
“我们是成年人，在我的感情观里爱和性分的很开我以为你明白？”  
“你的爱太泛滥了，你爱过太多人，而那些人都没有让你停步，我不认为我可以。你不能理直气壮地说着爱和性分开的话，你的爱和性根本就纠缠不清，你敢说你面对每一个床伴惨死的时候你没有难过？”  
“任何人惨死的时候我都会难过，就算我有杀人执照我也还有人性。”  
“哦那真是太不巧了，我没有。”Q直直地望着Bond，“我对于身边所有人的死亡都不会感到惋惜，所有人的意义都只有他们的气味，如果他们的意义存留了，肉体死亡与否根本就不重要。”  
Bond简直有些迷惑了，这根本不是平日里的Q，“你到底在说什么胡话……”  
“你知道我为什么每次都能在你进入Q branch之前就知道你要来吗？你知道为什么我知道鱼里没有放龙蒿吗？你知道为什么我能闻得出你香水的成分吗？计算机根本不是我最厉害的天赋，我的天赋，是我的嗅觉。”Q上前一步，“每个人都有自己的气味，你有着最好的气味，而我什么气味都没有。我活该一辈子被抛弃。”  
“我喜欢你根本不因为任何狗屁的气味，我喜欢你因为你脸上幼稚的雀斑，因为你敲电脑好看的手指，因为你的猫，因为你的红茶你的睡衣，因为你夜里不睡和我一起抽的烟。从来就不是什么气味。”  
“但你不够喜欢我……她们会让你更喜欢我的……只喜欢我。”Q说完，忽然掏出枪对着Bond开了枪，Bond再一次感受到了熟悉的冲击力——与此同时他受训过度的身体下意识地开了枪还击。  
Q的痛呼传进他耳朵里的同时，他被蛛网粘在了身后的墙上。  
“Q！”谢天谢地，因为身体被弹出去他的子弹打偏了，只擦过了Q的手臂。可是距离太近了，他看见血一下子晕开了。  
“我还差一点就完成了，”Q艰难地捂住伤口，枪声响了恐怕很快就会有人来，他随手抽了一件工作服套在外面遮住浅色衣服上的血痕，又提起刚刚掉落在地上的包，“我们伦敦见吧。”说完，转身走出了杂物间。  
要坐这该死的飞机了。  
Bond气势汹汹杀进Q branch的时候已经是第二天了，他持枪在机场被抓到，惹了不少麻烦。然而Q branch的人表示没有见到他们的boss，他又去找了M，M也说在营救他之后就一直没有联系上Q。  
“他不会真的被Mikkelsen绑架了吧？”M说。  
“没有，他回到英国了。”Bond跑出MI6又开车去了Q的家，果然也没有在。  
他想了片刻后，驱车去了郊外，在那片他们曾经偶遇的地方，他看到了远处的一个废旧工厂。  
举着枪警惕地进入那间工厂之后他找了很久才找到去往地下室的入口。  
一进入地下室他就闻到了浓郁的香气，一瞬间的晃神他似乎看到了很多故人。  
Bond用力晃晃头，让意识清醒一些，他巡视了一圈，看到桌子后面的Q，他坐在那里，盯着面前一个小小的瓶子。  
Bond收了枪走过去。  
Q抬头看了他一眼，有气无力的，他脸色苍白极了，嘴唇都没什么血色。  
Bond拽过他的手臂。  
“唔……”Q因为伤口被拉扯而呻吟了一下。  
“你没有缝针？”  
Q摇了摇头。  
Bond起身去翻翻找找，最后只找出了一卷鱼线，“有针吗？”他回头问Q，Q指了指一个旧旧的木抽屉，里面乱七八糟的堆了很多的工具，他翻了很久才找出一根细细的缝针。  
他这里酒精很多，Bond拎了一瓶抬起他的手臂就浇了上去。  
“嗯！……”Q疼得皱紧了眉头，脸色又白了几分。  
Bond又给针消了消毒开始给他缝针。  
“我对世界的认知来自嗅觉，”Q开口道，“我可以吸纳辨别任何东西的气味。十几岁的时候，我遇到了一个卖杏的女孩，她身上有我从未闻过的好闻气味，我当时一心沉醉在气味中，在她受惊想要大叫的时候我捂住了她的口鼻，结果，她死了。”  
Bond的手停了一下，又继续一言不发地给他缝针。  
“她死了之后我突然发现她身上的气味不见了。我很恐慌，那么好闻的气味，怎么可以留不住，后来，我开始研究如何留住人们身上的气味。不是所有的研究对象都像我的猫一样乖，她们都害怕我，所以我就把她们打晕，提香，杀掉。几次实验后，我成功了。我学会了提取人类的气味。但是，我发现，每个人有各自的味道唯独我自己没有气味，这让我非常沮丧，那个时候我的养父刚好过世，我觉得我意识到被抛弃的原因了。那个时候我遇到了Geoffrey Boothroyd,老一代的Q，他教会了我计算机，暂时缓解了我对气味的痴迷，很长一段时间里我都放下了对气味的迷恋。直到，我遇见你。”Q看着Bond，他的眼睛里闪着他们认识初期他看向Bond时的迷恋和倾慕，只是还掺了些血色的阴霾。  
“你永远不会知道你有多么迷人，”Q凑过去，轻轻地和Bond接吻，“我收集了十二个女孩的气味，她们的气味调制出的香水会让人着迷。”  
Bond把缝好的线剪掉，又简单给他包扎了一下，他捧着他的脸，“你已经足够让我着迷了。你才是永远不知道你有多么令我着迷。”  
“你就是我的第十三味香料……”Q抚摸着Bond，突然顿了一下，“Bond……”  
“嗯？”Bond也在抚摸着他，与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“我可以提取你的味道吗？”  
当Bond脱掉衣服躺在那张桌子上的时候，Q第一次感受到清醒的人的气味有多么鲜活。  
他把油脂涂在Bond的身上，一寸一寸地抚摸过他的皮肤。Bond答应了让他取香，但交换条件是，他要去自首。他答应了，甚至没有考虑或者犹豫，加入Bond的气味这件事对他的吸引力比什么都大。  
“我第一次为清醒的人提香，你比她们的味道要更浓些。”Q说，油脂涂到了大腿，他看到Bond裸露在外的性器已经半勃了。  
“还有更浓郁的方法吗？”Bond问。  
“有，性爱。”  
Q给他仔细涂抹了全身之后，把自己的衣服也脱掉了。他抹了点油脂在自己的后穴，然后爬上桌子，两腿跪在Bond的胯骨两边，扶着他的性器缓缓坐了下去。  
“如果能留下这样一瓶香水也许我的人生也算有意义了。”Q说，“所有人都会疯狂的。”  
Bond扶着他的腰，他的身体里格外的暖热，也许他手臂上的伤口让他有些发烧了。没有安全套的阻隔，他们最真切地感受着对方。  
Q艰难地动作着，一只手臂的支撑让他的行动格外不便，他缓慢地抬起又坐下，身体里酸软的感觉令他发麻。  
“我闻起来，是什么味道？”Bond等他差不多适应了，开始小幅度地挺动起来。  
“你闻起来像我脑海里的明天。”*  
Bond抚摸着Q的腰背、大腿、屁股，意识到这大概是他们最后一次做爱时，他突然坐了起来，两个人近距离地对视着，Bond用力地吻了上去，舌头扫过Q口腔里的每一寸。他身上的油脂蹭在了Q的身上，他举起带油脂的手又伸进了Q的发丛中。  
他们亲吻了许久，直到Q发出痛苦的呻吟。  
Bond把他放倒，抬起他的两条腿深深地插入进去，他越动越用力，最后把Q的膝盖都按到了他的胸前，整个人折了起来，他凶狠地操弄着他，像是惩罚，也像是告别。  
往日里热情的Q今天格外的乖巧，他只是承受，不索取，也不主动，他甚至连声音都不太出，只是用力地翕动鼻翼，并始终带着迷醉的表情。  
他们做了很久，最后Bond射在了Q的身体里，他拔出来的时候那些浓稠的白色液体一股一股地从Q的身体里涌出来，Q迷茫地躺在那，他期间已经射过一次现在实在没有力气再高潮了。  
“我需要给你裹上棉纱。”Q歇了很久后，爬起来说道。  
他给Bond一层层裹好棉纱后，躺到了他的旁边。他太累了，而他相信Bond也太累了，因为他闻到Bond刚刚浓郁的味道现在暂缓了。他们躺在一起，陷入了睡眠。  
Bond醒过来的时候有一瞬间的糊涂，但马上他的脑子就捋清了所有事情。  
他巡视一圈这个地下室，没有发现Q的身影，而那个小瓶子，还放在桌上，只是比之前的颜色更重了一些。他走过去拿起来，他相信Q说的，让人疯狂什么的。  
地下室里没有阳光，他不知道过去了多久，只好先起来准备上去看看。他的身上已经被清理干净了，穿好衣服之后，他带了那个小瓶子离开了这间地下室。  
天已经黑了。  
他没有去MI6，而是去了Q的家，两只猫看到他立刻凑了过来一刻不停地叫着，Bond赶紧去拿了猫粮给它们填上，这几天他和Q都不在，这两个小家伙怕是饿坏了。  
喂好了猫以后他去洗了个澡，然后换上了居家服。  
他坐进沙发里，打开了很久没人看的电视。电视剧里演的什么他根本没有看进去，电视上跳动的画面像是缺少声音的梦境，他在这个无聊的梦里等着时间的流逝，等着不知多久后能迎来的清醒。  
一瞬间Bond以为Q还坐在他的旁边，他总是能很好的隐藏自己的存在感，所以有的时候即使他坐在旁边，如果不是视线以内，也会察觉不到他的存在。现在Bond觉得，他不在和他在，差别也不是很大。  
他就这样一直坐着，直到天亮。  
梦醒了，Q不在。


	7. Chapter 7

那天Q先醒了过来，他想和Bond吻别，又觉得他一旦醒来事情会变得格外艰难。  
他轻手轻脚取了棉纱，Bond也许确乎是太累了，他没有醒过来，Q把香水Bond的味道提炼出来之后兑进了那12个女孩制成的香水中，他贪恋地嗅了很久，这是世间他所遇到的最美妙的所在了，哪怕就此他失去嗅觉也心无所憾了。  
如果失去嗅觉这个世界在他的眼中又会变成什么样子呢？世界会不会变得扁平苍白？Bond呢？会不会突然黯然失色，会不会他突然就放下了对他的迷恋和本就站不住脚的所谓爱？  
许久后，他终于放下了那瓶香水。  
现在，他要去兑现诺言了。  
M在听到Q说的一切的时候感觉有些天旋地转，他甚至晃了下身子，如果不是多年工作的磨练他大概会掏出枪来直接喂给他给他一颗子弹。  
但是他是MI6的长官，他又更重要的事情要去做。  
他得去给Q的事情善后。  
Q的事情被MI6压下来了，没有对公众宣布，一个MI6的重要成员是引起伦敦恐慌的连环杀人凶手，这对政府尤其是MI6的影响太不好了。  
但Antoine是政府高官，事情没能对他隐瞒。M本想单独审问一下Q，但Antoine提前一步来了，他直接向M要了人就要带走，但M认为在走法律程序之前，他作为MI6的长官有权力保留他部门的人员在部门内部，而不是被带走。  
“那我就在这审问他。”Antoine说。  
Laura的尸体已经被带回伦敦了，他知道自己不能这么颓废下去，他需要找出凶手。  
然而没想到凶手这么快就出现了。  
MI6军需部部长。  
他们一起走到那个关押着Q的地方的时候，Antoine在看到他之后用尽了全身力气才没有冲上去把他撕碎。  
Q被关在一个透明的玻璃牢房里，因为MI6的建筑设备对于他来说太过清楚，而且任何可能存在的电子产品都可能成为工具，所以他被穿上了拘束服，双手禁锢在了胸前。  
Antoine让人把他带出来，然后用粗壮的锁链把他倒吊了起来。  
M想要阻止，但是Antoine问道，“00特工项目取消的事情还是有一拨人支持的，我想你不希望我站在他们那边？”  
M犹豫了，只好站在一旁看着。他看了看Q企图从他眼中看出些什么或者传达一些什么信息，可是Q只是闭着眼睛表情平静，似乎对于Antoine即将对他做的事情一点都不感兴趣。  
Antoine让人找来一个巨大的容器盛了水放在Q的下面，然后放下了锁链。  
Q在里面不多时就开始挣扎起来，容器里冒出大量的气泡。  
在他挣扎了一会后被拉了出来。他的头发浸了水，在离开水面后都向下垂着，哗啦啦地流着水，他脸上的表情依旧淡漠，这让Antoine更加愤怒。  
Antoine站到他面前，问道：“你为什么要杀掉我的女儿。”  
Q稍微有些晃动，但没有回答。  
“为什么？”Antoine又问了一遍。  
“我需要她。”Q回答。  
他又被放了下去，显然这不是Antoine要的答案。  
这一次他被放得更久了些，久到M都企图要上前的时候他终于被拉了起来，他剧烈地咳嗽了一会，吐出了腔呛进去的水。  
“为什么，要杀我的女儿。”Antoine再次问道。  
“我只是……”Q顿了顿，“需要她。”  
Antoine的嘴唇颤动了几次，最后开口道：“好吧，”他的声音不大，但是带着无尽的恨意，“但是你要记住，英国法律也有保护不了你的地方，我会用最传统的死刑来招待你，我会亲眼看着你，被钉上十字架，被铁棍敲断四肢，敲碎骨头，我会踏过你的血泊，坐到你旁边，凝视进你的双眼，我的眼神将一点一滴的，将对你的憎恨慢慢灌入，就像灼烧的硫酸，直到最终，看着你缓慢地死去。”Antoine一字一句将诅咒传达给Q 之后，转身离开了这里。  
M似乎想要说什么，但只是让人把他放下来就离开了。  
007很久没来过MI6了，M没有找他，别人更不会去找他。Moneypenny给他打过一个电话，被拒接之后也没再打扰过他，她的直觉告诉她这不是被军需官出卖那么简单，他看过007看Q的眼神，那表明了一些不可告人的秘密。  
伦敦杀人案的凶手找了替罪羊，MI6用了三天的时间为一位罪犯编纂好了所有犯罪的细节，动机，道具，地点，以及被捕的详情，至于交换的条件，政府总有各种方法与死刑犯达成协议。  
MI6的名誉得以保全，但是Q是难以保全了，Antoine本就有着强大的背景势力，如今又有了谎言作为把柄，他最终将Q带离了MI6。  
Q在Richis庄园的牢房里待了一阵子，Antoine似乎想让他享受一下死刑前的恐惧，他被上了沉重的锁链待在那个潮湿阴暗的地牢里，只穿着裤子，而最近几日的折磨让他本就消瘦的身材此刻更加的瘦骨嶙峋，赤裸的上身凸着两排肋骨，显得有些狰狞。这个破败的地牢看起来这是前几代Richis的产物了，也许进入现代社会之后这里就没被用过，透着令人窒息的霉味。连续几天里他都只能闻到这铺天盖地的霉味而无法像往常那样依靠嗅觉去判断外界的情况。  
Q在这个晚上梦见了Bond，他很少做梦，但是今晚他梦见了十几岁的自己，遇见了Bond，他一下就沉醉在那样的气味里，可是当他跟着Bond走进巷子里的时候却看到了他的尸体，他坐下来，感受到他的气味一点点散去，他慌张地煽动着他周围的空气企图收集他的气味，可是那些分子最终消散掉了。  
他惊醒过来，发现Antoine就站在他面前。他的身后跟着两个人，在Antoine的指挥下走过来拉扯着他的锁链将他往外拖去，走出牢房的时候阳关侵蚀了他的视线，他眼前黑了一会才看清眼前的画面——一个木制的十字架放在院子的中央，一个戴着面具的男人拿着一根粗壮的铁棍站在一边。Antoine要用“最传统的死刑”来招待他了。  
Q不知道是不是多日的牢狱生活影响了他的感官，他总觉得自己变得迟钝了许多，他的头脑中似乎一下子变得单调了，之前那种无数信息需要处理的忙碌感现在不再困扰着他了。哪里有些不太对，他又想不起来。  
他看向了Antoine，他似乎比生日宴的时候老了很多，恨意与悲伤消耗他太多，他现在看起来像个行将就木的老人了。  
他突然想起自己的梦，失去的滋味蓦然涌上他的心头，他大概开始理解了Antoine现在的感受了，那大概的确太让人悲伤了。  
悲伤，他的头脑中很少出现感情的形容词，但是那个梦让他感受到了这种情绪。  
失去Bond这样的想法的确让他生出了这样的情绪。  
似乎一直以来缺失的某些东西逐渐出现了，他被拖拽着走在Antoine后面，看着他的背影莫名的很难受，在心中思忖了很久，他才想出来一个词叫做“愧疚”，那是一种在自己同事死亡的时候都没有出现过的情绪。  
他脑中浮现出那个红发女孩，她叫自己“Mr.Q”时羞怯的样子，和那双明澈的绿色眼睛，她的消失对这位父亲来说到底意味着什么。  
“I’m sorry……”Q突然对着Antoine的背影说道。  
Antoine突然停了下来，他回头看着Q，这几日里他没有进行过任何表态，从他的眼睛里也从来看不出任何的忏悔与恐惧，但是现在他竟然道了歉，而且脸上第一次浮现出了表情。  
Q的眼睛里突然积聚起泪水，“对于Laura的死，我很抱歉……”  
Antoine瞬间失控了，他冲过去扣着Q的肩膀拼命地摇晃，“为什么你要杀了她！为什么！她是我的全部你就这样把她从我身边带走了！你这个恶魔！我会亲眼看着你！死在十字架上！”  
枪声突兀地响了起来，Antoine被惊得缩了下肩膀，他身后跟着的人和十字架前的刽子手都伏下了身子。  
Q惊讶地抬起头，他看到举枪走过来的007，在阳光下像一个披荆斩棘的骑士。但是他无心欣赏他的恋人，他惊觉一件不可思议的事情。  
他终于知道哪里不太对了。  
他没有闻到Bond，直到他出现在自己的视野中之前，他都没有闻到Bond。他这才意识到，这些人身上的气味他都分别不出来了，一开始他以为是地牢里的霉味影响了他，然而现在站在院子里，Bond就在他面前，他也闻不出来。  
有安保冲上去企图拦下007但都被他一一放倒了。  
眼前的画面无法捉住他的眼球了，他用力地吸气，只有非常细微的味道得以捕捉，他眼中的泪水又多了一层。  
当Bond走到Q面前的时候，他感觉心像是个被烫皱的塑料瓶一样揪在了一起。Q瘦了很多，身上脏兮兮的还有伤痕，眉毛上一道竖着的疤延伸到眼睛下，最重要的是，他看到了Q眼里的泪水。他从未见过Q哭泣的样子，但是他现在看起来悲伤极了，眉头皱在了一起，嘴唇颤抖，仿佛积蓄了无数的痛楚。  
“007！你也跟他一伙的吗？！你们一起害死Laura的吗？！”Antoine咆哮着，他对于007的出现感到更加的怒不可遏，一个不相干的人杀死自己女儿已经很恶劣了，如果是监守自盗的保镖做的，那他一定会让007遭受更严厉惩罚。  
Bond看着Richis，他心里对他有愧疚，但是这份愧疚还是阻挡不了他的决定。  
“Mr.Richis，我不祈求您的原谅，但Q我一定要带走。”他猛然一步上前，用枪托敲晕了Antoine，“对不起，Richis先生。”Bond扶着他把他放到地上。  
有安保触动了警报，现在院子被封锁，开始有大批的武装安保往这里赶来。  
“你能跑吗？”Bond问Q，他背对着Q挡在他身前，面对着汹涌而来的安保人员。  
“那瓶香水你带了吗？”Q问。  
“带了。”  
“给我。”  
Bond从口袋里掏出香水递给Q，Q从自己的裤腿扯下来一块布料，把香水洒了些上去。又给Bond和自己抹了点。当冲在最前面的安保但他们面前时，突然停了下来。  
Bond愣怔地看着他们缓缓跪了下来，对着他和Q虔诚地伸出了手。  
越来越多的人跪在了他们面前，Q看着他们用祈求的姿态对他伸着手，Q将手里的布料扔了出去，人们蜂拥而上抢夺着那块布料。  
所有人迷醉着沉溺在空气中的香味里，他们满足地叹息着，呻吟着，哭喊着，之后开始亲吻，扌无扌莫，纠缠在了一起。  
清晨的阳光才刚落在这座庄园里不久，他们踩着金色的晨光，一同离开了这里。  
法国，格拉斯。  
手工的香水作坊里有个新来的学徒，他手法灵巧，总是能把黄水仙花完美地摆在油脂里，像是对待美丽的女士一样轻缓温柔。  
作坊主的女儿是个红头发的姑娘，她有双好看的绿色眼睛。  
女孩喜欢上了新来的学徒，他也有双好看的绿色眼睛，虽然眼眶有道疤，但是依旧有着像猫一样的机敏灵气。  
学徒应该的确养了猫，女孩注意到她的裤腿有时候会粘上些猫毛。  
“Grenouille，”这一天女孩终于鼓起勇气去跟他搭话，“你养了猫吗？”  
Grenouille没有停下手里的活，他继续摆弄着手里的花朵，不经心地点了点头。  
“它叫什么名字？”女孩又问。  
“一个叫Ben，一个叫Daniel*……”他手里的动作停了一下，又说道，“还有一个叫James。”  
“他们一定很可爱！”女孩夸赞道。  
“事实上，”学徒转过头来，“他们相当烦人。”  
R成为了军需部新的部长。007也换了新的人选。  
Moneypenny还是像往常一样踩着高跟鞋跟在M后面忙前忙后，不过谢天谢地，终于没有烦人的Jamesbond凌晨半夜给她打电话了。  
有一天她收到了一份来自法国的包裹，在检查没有危险性后打开发现是一瓶香水。  
Moneypenny打开闻了闻，黄水仙的香气四散开来。  
M正好在这个时候走进了办公室，看到她正好把东西收紧盒子里，问道，“是什么？”  
“追求者送的礼物。”Moneypenny把盒子盖好放进了抽屉里。  
M在走进自己的房间后突然又返了回来，他看着Moneypenny，犹豫了一下，还是开口道，“你觉得他么两个去了哪里？”  
“也许一起去了哪里继续生活了吧，可能某个不容易被发现的北欧国家或者热带的小岛？嚣张一点的话没准又回来了呢，毕竟……”  
Moneypenny的话被手机铃声打断了，她拿起手机，屏幕上显示未知来电。  
“毕竟那可是烦人的James Bond。”  
END.  
*两只猫的名字来自两位演员的名字


End file.
